


Art for Blue Moon Rising by treefrogie84

by Mayalaen



Series: My Cover Art [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Dean promised Sam that he would walk away from hunting, walk away from his family, and live some normal apple-pie life with Lisa. He did his best to do that-- pulled the weapons out of the trunk, turned his back on Cas and Bobby, started spending his evenings with Lisa and Ben at Little League practice.But monsters don’t stop hurting folks, Hell doesn’t stop being Hell, and Heaven doesn’t start caring about humanity just because Dean’s retired.





	Art for Blue Moon Rising by treefrogie84

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372664) by [treefrogie84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84). 




End file.
